beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Burst Fox S:D
Face Bolt:Fox The Face Bolt depics a Fox face its says fox on the bottom of it. The face bolt is a translucent purple color. Energy Ring:Fox The energy ring is similar to serpent except its two Foxes swirling around each other. The energy ring is adark blue translucent color. Also the energy ring has rubber on it too just like the wheel. 4D Wheel: Burst Burst is similar to Blitz except it has 4 wings instead of 3. It has 4 different modes. The wheel has purple markings on it and its in the middle category of weight. Attack mode: all the wing segments are dislocated so there are 16 blades spinning around when the bey is in rotation. Defense mode: all the wing segments are connected to provide mPaximum defense when the bey is spinning around. Stamina mode: the wing segment have two disconnected and two connected to provied and even weight for maximum stamina. Burst mode: there is 1 wing segment that isnt connected to the rest of them this mode allows for both attack and defense. Core The core has 2 wings on it that can act both as attacking mechanisms or defensive. The core and Pc frame slide together to form the different modes that they bey can make. The Core is heavier than the Pc frame for good Defense and Stamina. Pc Frame The Pc frame has 2 wings on it as well which slide to let the modes change. The Pc Frame is lighter to make it easier to change mode. And it can absorb damage that the Core would normally take.The Pc has Rubber on it for more friction when the bey collides with another bey. 4D Performance Tip: S:D(Strata:Drive) This is performance tip is similar to the performance tip D:D but it has 4 different performances tips. It has the Flat Performance tip for an offensive style of battle.It has a Ball tip for a defensive battle style. It has a Spike performance tip for a stamina battle.And last it has a Semi Flat performance tip for and all around battle style. The bey is always launched onto The ball tip, the tip is able to change during battle. It has a track hieght 135 the track is bulky and has 3 wings on it that can retract in and out. When the tracks 3 Wings stick out it is similar to Evil Befall's spin track. The bey is an all around bey so this 4D performance tip is good for this bey. Abilities *Burst Boost: The bey uses the spike performance tip to preserve stamina then switches to a flat tip for an attack that will have alot stamina to keep attacking the charge up takes about 1 minute. *Illuusion Drive: The bey uses its semi flat performance tip to lean left and right on the flat sides of the performance tip to creat short burst of intense speed this move is hard to dodge depending on the speed it is delivered. *Final Guard: They bey uses the Ball tip and stays in defense with a rock solid stance it is hard to penetrate due to the bey spinning extremely fast to create and air like barrier around it. Specail Move: Ariel Claw Crush The bey switches to the flat performance tip if it is not on that tip already and then it banks off the side of the stadium and on the way down it Twist in the air for maximum damage upon contact with the bey or the stadium. Launcher: L-RL This launcher can spin beyblades left and right. To change the launcher modes, you take out the launcher and flip it over.